Mythical
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: This is your average day with a clumsy centaur, his fairy wife, and their werecat son. Oh, let's not forget Law's cursed sword/adopted incubus brother.


**Mythical**

 **Title:** Mythical  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** This is your average day with a clumsy centaur, his fairy wife, and their werecat son. Oh, let's not forget Law's cursed sword/adopted incubus brother.

* * *

Donquixote "Corazon" Rocinante's day started at seven in the morning. He woke up and headed to the kitchen. On his way to the kitchen, he tripped down the stairs. He was so clumsy that many people thought that he had two left feet. Wait, scratch that. He was so clumsy that many people thought that he had four left hooves. Centaurs didn't have feet and it'd be normal of them to have two left hooves.

After recovering from the daily fall, Corazon continued his way to the kitchen, tripping three to five times during the short walk. When he finally made it to the kitchen, he headed to the cupboards, grabbing four plates, four knives, and four forks. On his way to the table, he tripped again and sent the twelve utensils flying. The utensils miraculously landed on the table.

Corazon got up and walked to the refrigerator, grabbing some eggs. Placing a pan over the stove, he cracked the eggs into it. He then turned the knob, starting the flame. Picking up the spatula, he waited for the eggs to cook, humming a tune.

Then, he smelled something burning. He felt something warm on his shoulder, the heat growing each passing second. He desperately tried to pat the flames out but the flame only grew bigger. He fell to the side, sending the pan flying along with the eggs.

Before the flame could engulf the house, a water sprite rushed in and extinguished the fire before quickly leaving. Not long after that, another family member woke up. Bellemere flew down and helped clean up the mess. "Roci, you should go wake the boys up while I cook breakfast,"

The centaur nodded and trotted back up the stairs to their sons' room. He walked over to the sleeping feline who was curled up, hugging a polar bear plushy. "Law," He gently called. "Time to wake up,"

The werecat mewed and batted Corazon's face away. "Wanna sweep,"

"Law, come on," Corazon said. "It's time for breakfast,"

Law sniffed the air and immediately got up. "Fwy fish!" He ran to the opened sword case on the table. "Big bwodder, wake up! Bweakfash!"

The sword glowed and took the form of an incubus. He was a young teenager with short, messy, black hair, red eyes, a black shirt, and light purplish pants. He wore a necklace with a white cross and had black horns along with black batwings. The teen yawned. "Alright, alright,"

Law shifted to his partial cat form and was a two year old boy with snow leopard ears, paws, and a tail. "Fwy fish! Fwy fish!"

The three all got washed up before heading down for breakfast. On the table were pancakes, waffles, fried fish, eggs, and bacon. "Thank you for the food!" They then began to dig in, Law hogging all of the fish to himself.

XXX

After breakfast, they headed over to Corazon's parents' house. Because it was Bellemere's day off, she didn't have to go to the police station. The car was in the repair shop so they decided to walk there. Besides, it was a nice day for a walk anyway. Law was full of energy, running ahead and around the three.

They reached the Donquixote Mansion in about an hour. Law tried to push the doorbell but he couldn't reach it. "Big bwodder, cawwy me!"

Kikoku picked his little brother up and held him high enough for the werecat to reach the doorbell. "There you go,"

"Yay!" Law cheered.

The door opened and they were greeted by a female centaur and a male angel. "Hi Mother, Father," Corazon greeted as they entered the house.

"Gramma! Gwappa!" Law called.

"Hi there Law-chan," Mari picked up her grandson and then noticed Kikoku. "Hmm? Who's this?"

"The name's Kikoku," Kikoku introduced. "I'm the spirit of Law's sword,"

"Roci-chan, Belle-chan, why did Law-chan have a sword?" Mari asked.

"He dug Kikoku up," Bellemere answered.

"I was buried for _years_!" Kikoku claimed.

"Fufufu, took you long enough little brother," Doflamingo flew down from the stairs, flapping his pink wings gently. He stared at Kikoku. "Corazon, how old is Law?"

"Two years old,"

"What species is he?" Doflamingo asked.

"Waw ish centaw-faiwy!"

Doflamingo turned to his brother. "Who's the guy that looks like Law except he's a teenage incubus?"

"I'm Kikoku," Kikoku repeated.

"Isn't that the name of that cursed sword that went missing decades ago?" Doflamingo questioned.

"Where's Law?" Homing asked, noticing the werecat disappeared.

Law had ran outside. A griffin saw him and picked him up, flying away. "Daddy! Mommy! Big bwodder! Waw can fwy too! Waw ish centaw-faiwy!"

"MY BABY!" Rocinante cried out, cursing that he had no wings.

A dark aura surrounded Bellemere and Mari before Kikoku could chase after his brother. A strong gust of wind blew throughout the house as the two women took off after the griffin. Doflamingo, Homing, and Rocinante were all pale. Kikoku was trembling. "T-Their killing intent…it rivals those of a demon, if not surpasses most demons' killing intent!"

XXX

It was lunch time when Bellemere and Mari returned. The griffin was dead. "Who wants fried chicken?"

"But Mom, Belle," Rocinante said. "A griffin is part eagle, not chicken,"

"Birdie ish chickie!" Law cheered, pulling at one of the griffin legs. However, the werecat wasn't strong enough to pull it off.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo walked over to the griffin and pulled the leg off his ease, handing it to Law. "You need to eat more so that you grow strong like me, Law,"

"Okay Unca Doffy!" Law took a huge chunk of the meat in a single bite.

"Wait Law!" Corazon galloped over to him. "That's not cooked yet!"

XXX

After lunch, they all went to the backyard where the pool was. Law had to wear a flotation vest. Corazon had to wear a flotation vest, floaty arm rings, and use a floaty ring. Doflamingo had supplied a floaty ring that resembled a flamingo.

Everyone relaxed in the pool, enjoying the cool water on their skin. Law splashed around as he tried to learn how to swim in his snow leopard form. Corazon had to help keep Law balanced and upright.

Oh, and Corazon somehow caught fire in the middle of the pool.

Sighing, Bellemere and Kikoku splashed water onto the fire to extinguish it. They shook their heads, already used to the mysterious fires. Everyone thought that he had some sort of fire-based creature in his bloodline, but his family knew he was half-centaur and half-angel. He just took after his mother more in the centaur appearance.

After about two hours of swimming, they decided it was enough. However, Law wanted to swim more and flailed when they tried to pick him up. "Law, you want more fried fish don't you?" Kikoku asked.

"Fwy fish!" Law's ears had perked up at those words.

"You can't have fried fish if you swim all day," Kikoku claimed. "Come on, let's get you dried up,"

At the promise of fried fish, he bolted out of the pool.

XXX

After everyone was dried up and rested, the four began to head home. Along the way, a wereape saw Corazon catching fire and approached him. "Are you part fire sprite like Ace?"

"No, I'm actually half-centaur and half-angel," Corazon corrected.

"But you created fire," The wereape pointed out. "Ace said centaurs and angels can't really make fire appear without a spell. Ace is a fire sprite-werecat,"

"Law's a werecat," Bellemere said.

"No," Law shook his head in denial. "Waw ish centaw-faiwy!"

XXX

After a quick dinner, a bath, and a bedtime story, both brothers were asleep. Corazon and Bellemere laid down in their bed, tired and sleepy.

This was just the average day of a clumsy centaur, his fairy wife, and their incubus and werecat sons—

The bed was on fire. Bellemere grabbed the fire extinguisher from under the bed and covered Corazon with foam before returning to sleep.

Yep, just an average day.


End file.
